


That One Particular Day

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Close Shaves, F/M, Gen, Innocent Mystic, Or not, This Is Really Happening Right Now!!??, Weddings, incredulity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Wait, WHAT?You're getting married!!??





	1. Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> What is going on here!!??

I don’t know what’s going on…

 

 

Two lovely girls lead me into a beautifully-furnished bedroom where Mystic was currently twirling around in a frothy, white wedding dress.

 

 

 

I’m there with Ro, and Safiya, Matt, Penelope, and a bunch of others.

 

 

 

 

A bridesmaid?

 

 

 

 

For what?

 

 

 

Wait.

 

 

 

I nearly have a heart attack.

 

 

 

 

Is this the-!?

 

 

 

 

She all but outright confirms it only seconds later, while I try not to say ‘Uhhh, Mystic?’ in disbelief.

 

 

 

-You’re gonna get married to the Cursed God!?

 

 

 

 

Nuh-uh.

 

 

No way!

 

 

 

I head to the front of the pack, and gently tap her shoulder-

 

 

 

 

She claims that it’s all good, but I don’t believe her…oh, yeah, and just to make a bad situation worse, C.P. is M.I.A and I am apparently still stuck in Jas’ body.

 

 

 

 

Great.

 

 

 

 

Then she tries to turn it all around on me…claiming that he’s just ‘misunderstood’, and that I’ll ‘like him if I look closer and won’t you please do this for me, and-‘

 

 

 

 

 

 

I utter a simple, polite ‘bye!’, and vanish to the back of our little troupe of wedding-goers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, dear.

 


	2. Oh My Heckin' Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Welp.

She strides gracefully up to the altar, looking ever the angelic princess.

 

 

I sit there, rigid, in the church pew.

 

 

 

 

Um, what?

 

 

 

 

Isn’t anybody going to stop this-

 

 

 

 

 

She promptly starts kissing all of the ETN girls as soon as the vows are exchanged.

 

 

 

 

Long, over-the-top lip-locks that would even make a romance heroine swoon.

 

 

 

 

My eyes nearly bug out of my head!

 

 

 

 

 

She flashes the dumbstruck Groom double middle-fingers, and then runs out of there like her hair is on fire!!

 

 

 

 

We all rush out after her, naturally…

 

 

 

 

 

 

-And then, one magically-gorgeous golden glow later, and I’m standing on the deck on a cruise ship wearing a blue-and-white swimsuit that looks as if the two sides were split down the middle and sewn together separately.

 

 

 

"Phew!" I sigh, noticing that I’m now in my own body, and that it was all just a ruse.

 

"For a hot minute, I actually thought you were gonna marry him!"

 

 

 

"Not in anyone's dream”, she giggles.

 

“ Sorry if I gave you a heart attack, but I can't help that you forgot that it was April Fool's Day. I mean, yeah okay, I should've dropped the joke sooner, but I can't help it. I like to go all in. Can you please forgive me?"

 

 

 

I do a double-take at that…

 

 

April.

 

 

Fool’s!!???

 

 

 

I sigh-and mentally whack myself in the head.

 

 

 

"I mean, I guess I'm back in my own body---"

 

 

"--Yeah, sorry I lied about that—“

 

 

"---And this cruise ship is pretty awesome.

 

Alright.

 

 

I forgive you”.

 

 

 

 

 

“Darling!” someone calls from the water, and I’m left to sample the decadent chocolate cupcakes front-and-center at the buffet all on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That was a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's Day, again!! Man, you really had me going.


End file.
